Guardian, Princess
by Desolated Rogue
Summary: Takes place in the far future, when Serena is the queen of the Crystal City and Reeni is the heir. Reeni and Hotaru are the main characters. Hotaru has become the guardian of the Crystal City for outside it is a barren wasteland riddled with evil creature


**Guardian, Princess**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 

A/N: Please forgive me if I mis-spell names, I haven't seen SM in forever. lol. 

%==%

Reeni made her way outside of the city. It had been a good travel, it always was. However, one of her good friends lived outside the city as the city's Keeper or Defender or even Guardian they called her. 

Reeni was twenty now and lived as Princess of the Crystal City, which was ruled by Queen Serenity and King Edymon. She had grown up to look like Dark Lady; a form she had once taken when an evil force had consumed her. She had even found herself wearing the same clothing, but her crescent moon that adorned her forehead had remained golden instead of the black it had been. 

She was on her way to meet the Sailor Scout of Destruction, Hotaru. They had been really good friends but several years back, as the Crystal City became what it was, she was appointed the guardian. She hadn't had too much experience on the field yet but she was powerful, surprisingly powerful. Well, they all knew she would be, so she shouldn't think surprisingly. 

Over those years that Hotaru had been the Defender Reeni had come to visit her every week. She would have visited more often but as Princess she was often busy. She wasn't about to let the old rumor of princesses having everything and being lazy stick. She wasn't like that and she wouldn't let that happen. She worked a lot at her mother's side. Sometimes that woman really needed help. 

"Hotaru!" Reeni called as she exited the city gates and saw her friend. Her friend turned and Reeni's breath was taken away, not only because of her friend's beauty, but the power that seemed to surround her. Yes, over the years Hotaru had become very powerful. However, in that second that Hotaru turned around to face her Reeni, a loneliness flashed behind her violet eyes so powerful Reeni was taken aback. However, a second later it was gone. _She's lonely? _Reeni questioned as if this had been the first time the thought had passed her mind. It really hadn't been, but she had always waved the thought aside. When Hotaru had first gotten the position she had been excited about it. 

Reeni shook her head and smiled at her friend. "How are things out here?"

"Calm." Hotaru replied, a slight frown gracing her purple tainted lips. She seemed almost to be somewhat suspicious. 

"Isn't that good?" Reeni asked while glancing around the barren land. Inside the city the land was prosperous and fertile, but out here, where the dark creatures lived, it was barren. The scouts had fought them off as much as they could when they arrived and the Crystal City had just formed. The creatures were too powerful to be driven off the earth, but they could be held back. That's what Hotaru did, she was their first defense. After her it was the city gates, and after that the scouts themselves. Those creatures had been the only threat since the Crystal City so there wasn't much need to fight; everyone like it that way. 

"It is, but it can't mean well." Hotaru replied. "They know not to challenge me, but they find pleasure in teasing me. I don't like it this calm." She replied, her voice low. Over the years the cheerful voice of little Hotaru had left and been replaced with the voice of a beautiful warrior. Her black-violet hair hung to her waist now and flailed in the fierce wind. Pieces of Reeni's own long hair had been blown into her face. She tucked it behind an ear. 

"Whenever I come out here it's so windy. Does it ever stop?" Reeni asked.

"Rarely." Her friend replied. 

Reeni nodded. "So things have become calm. Perhaps they're just finally giving up." Reeni said, as if this could be a very plausible idea.

Hotaru shook her head. "No, they do not give up. I remember my earlier years, when I was not sure how to drive them away yet somehow managed to do so."

Reeni laughed. "In the early years it wasn't uncommon to find one that had passed the gates in secret."

Hotaru nodded. "I had needed sleep then."

Reeni blinked. "Sleep? Needed it then? Don't you need it now?"

Hotaru shook her head negatively. "No, I have learned not to. You are too vulnerable when you are asleep."

Reeni sat down and Hotaru watched her. Reluctantly she sat down next to her, her staff held with practiced ease in her right hand. 

"Hotaru?"

There was a short silence. Hotaru had become hard to talk to, with so little associating with others she didn't really know how to keep a conversation. No one came beyond the City walls and Reeni wasn't permitted out long. "Yes?"

"Are you lonely?" Reeni questioned in a low voice.

"What?" Hotaru asked, unprepared for the question.

"Are you lonely? I remember when you were fist given the job. We were both younger teenagers. I had been really upset because I knew you wouldn't be near me that much but you were excited. I thought you'd be lonely and told you to fight against the position you'd been given, but you believed that it would be fun and adventurous. You said it so much I truly believed you wouldn't be lonely. So… are you lonely?"

"Everyone is lonely." Hotaru replied in a blank tone.

"To some extent… yes. But no one comes out here. You merely have those creatures for company."

"Do you wish me to be lonely?"

"No! Lord no!" Reeni replied quickly, looking at Hotaru with surprise on her face.

"Then stop believing I am." Hotaru stated, but didn't look at her as she said it. 

Reeni didn't say anything then. She couldn't believe her friend wasn't lonely. Even if she was the Scout of Destruction she had to be lonely. She had no company out here and were they even technically friends? Reeni wasn't sure. She didn't even know when the girl's birthday was anymore; it had been so long. At first, her birthday was a holiday just like the other scout's birthdays. They would have a great feast in their honor and there would be dancing. After a while though, the date skipped everyone's mind and the Defender only entered the city when called to social events where foreign kings, queens, mayors, or even presidents were there and requested her attendance. She was quite famous, but people found her intimidating and didn't take any initiative to meet her. 

Even at those events though, she would hardly speak. She would edge away and into some corner where she would sip as some fine wine. It was the only time she got a chance to have any. Reeni wouldn't even get much of a chance to talk to her at these either. She had to talk to everyone, being the princess. She was expected to talk to everyone. Hotaru on the other hand, no one knew what to expect from her so therefore all people would expect to see from her was a great warrior woman who didn't act like a fool.   

From the fog figures began to emerge. Reeni didn't even notice them until Hotaru was on her feet and held her staff in front of her as a warning. "Who's there?" She called out. It wasn't a question and the tone of her voice sent shivers down the sheltered girls' spine. She had never actually seen Hotaru fight any of the creatures. 

"Ho! We are merely refugees. We seek protection in this city." The figures replied.

"We do not accept refugees, turn back." Hotaru replied firmly. Reeni got to her feet. Didn't take refugees? Had that topic been discussed in their government? She couldn't remember.

"Please ma'am, we only want shelter." 

"Find it elsewhere, you are not welcome here."

"Ho-"

"Majesty, you should go back into the city." Hotaru replied, her voice lower.

"Majesty?" Reeni repeated dumbly. She hadn't heard Hotaru use that title before for her. 

"Yes. It would be best if you go."

"May we at least know who you are miss?" One of the refugees questioned.

"I am the Crystal City's Defender and you shall not pass by me."

"We _must _though. The creatures will kill us if we stay out here!" 

"I believe that is your own problem." Hotaru responded simply.

Reeni gaped at her. Of course her mother would shelter these people. Perhaps they hadn't been talked about, but she would surely allow it. 

"Please! We beg you, let us pass! Some of us are trained, and we will force entry if necessary." One said in a wavering voice. He didn't want to fight, he was probably bluffing. He certainly was, Reeni could see it. 

Saturn swung her staff in an arch and her lips moved as if to speak the words to invoke her powers. "I will not warn you again. I am the Sailor Scout of Destruction and if you do not turn back now I will make sure that destruction falls upon you!"

"Guardian, thank you, but we shall accept these men into our city." Reeni said, her voice taking on one of command. 

Instantly Hotaru's staff dropped to a lazy position at her side. Her head bowed but her eyes on the travelers. "As you command Princess. May I speak freely though?"

"Of course! Hotar-"

"At least check their wagon. They could be hiding creatures; they could be hiding many things. At least allow me to check the wagon and I will be out of your way as you wish." 

Reeni's heart seemed to tear. She did not mean to go against Hotaru but she did not believe in sending these men back into the wilderness from whence they had come. Many had probably been killed from the creatures already. "Of course." Reeni said with a nod. 

Hotaru, gripping her staff readily, made her way toward the wagon. The men allowed her to look without fuss and a while later, after she had thoroughly searched through the wagon, she emerged. "There were a few knifes and one gun." She said, holding out the gun. "They may take the knives, but I'm keeping the gun." Hotaru said firmly. Reeni knew though that if she were to ask her to return it she would, she was sworn to the loyalty to the crown. 

"Very well. I will-"

"Princess!" A voice called. "It is time you head back into the city." A guard said from the wall of the city. 

"I shall be right there!" She called back. She looked at the refugees. "Come with me. Thank you, Guardian." Reeni said, realizing that Hotaru wouldn't want her to use her name in front of the strangers. 

The men nodded and Reeni turned in the direction of the city. The wagon followed her along with the men. Saturn watched it, her violet eyes scanning the wagon one last time. She then prepared for another week of only having the dreary landscape as company. 


End file.
